Can Be Tamed (A!)
"Can Be Tamed" is the fifth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the fiftieth episode overall. Plot -Who is it? - Professor X asked Scarlet Witch. -Grey shirt, jeans, brown shoes, black hair and sideburns. - Wanda informed Xavier through the communicator both her brother and she had in their ear. -It is weird, because I have not sensed him using Cerebro. - Xavier replied. -I don't know, Professor, but he's a mutant... I can feel it. - -Then we need him. We cannot let Magneto recruit them into his Brotherhood of Mutants. - -Gotcha. - The Scarlet Witch said, walking toward the mutant. -Hey! You! - The man shouted at Wanda and Pietro. -Back off!! Back off!!! - Suddenly, the place where Wolverine was standing exploded, tearing his shirt to pieces and damaging him, but he recovered using his Healing Factor. Both Maximoff twins stood side by side of the mutant. -We gotcha, wolvie. - Pietro said. -F**king idiots! Move out!!! Sp- The mutant was silenced by a hand which picked Wanda up in the air. -Blocking your mind powers was so easy... - Spiral said, smirking. Quicksilver and Logan hit Spiral from behind, making her drop the Scarlet Witch. When the woman tried to contact X-Mansion, she couldn't do it, because Spiral had broken her communicator. -Dammit! - She exclaimed. -Pietro, run to the X-Mansion, talk to Xavier and tell him to send a swashbuckler mutant, anyone who can be a match to Spiral! - Wanda ordered. -Got it. - Quicksilver replied and ran away while Wanda and Wolverine fought against Spiral, who dodged many of their attacks. Soon enough, the Maximoff boy was back with Nightcrawler, who was carrying two swords. -I will take the mutant to a safe place. - The Scarlet Witch said, before kissing Kurt in the cheek. -Thanks for coming, Kurt. - She smiled softly. -I am actually in the Utopia Division, - Nightcrawler explained. -But thankfully I was in the Mansion getting some more classes. All of us in Utopia except for Sean are still students. - -I will leave you with Pietro... Take care of him, okay? - The woman asked. -Hey! I can take care of both of us, why wouldn't I be able to take care of myself? - Quicksilver complained, but his sister didn't reply, she was already picking Logan up who was knocked out and carried him. She jumped into the river, where both their weights would be lighter as longs as they followed the wave. Meanwhile, Pietro and Kurt were being hit by Rita's swords on both sides using her six arms. Nightcrawler using his teleportation powers and Quicksilver using his speed joined their powers to hit Spiral at once. Seeing the battle was lost, she teleported away. Kurt held onto Pietro and he ran to where Wanda and Logan were. -Wanda, Pietro... - Kurt said, looking at the mutants. -I will take him to the X-Mansion. - -What if I don't want to go? - Logan asked bitterly. -You may be the best there is, you may have a healing factor, but this girl over there who is my sister can manipulate reality and can eliminate you or send you to a completely different dimension in a second. So you better decide to go. - Quicksilver said, coming face to face with the mutant. -What is your name? - Wagner asked, walking next to Pietro in a way calmer way. -You can call me Logan... Or Wolverine... But don't you dare call me Wolvie again, Speedy Gonzalez. - Wolverine threatened the Maximoff boy. -You will fit in the X-Mansion, Logan... They have a leader, Scott Summers... But despite having an attitude, he's not tough as you. And the X-Men need a tough guy. - Wanda said, putting a hand on Logan's arm. -Plus mutant girls can be really sexy. - She chuckled softly. Soon enough, the X-Men Blackbird arrived at the point the two Avengers and the other two mutants were. Cyclops got down from the Jet. -I'm Scott Summers, X-Men field leader, also known as Cyclops. I will take you to X-Mansion, where you will meet the rest and Professor X. - The X-Man said, getting on board of the Jet. -I don't follow orders... - Logan started to say, but once he finished saying that, he found himself inside the Jet and already travelling to the Mansion. -By the way, we got you a shirt... - Summers murmured to the man on his back. -You may want to put it on... You don't want to cause a bad image... - -I don't give a damn about my image. - Logan shrugged. -Do you give a damn about anything? - Scott replied bitterly. -No. - Wolverine answered, leaning on one of the jet walls. -I hope you know we have tamed wolves like you before. - -I hope you know I have sliced men like you before. - -I hope you know I'm not scared. - -I hope you know I don't give a f***. - -I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. - Summers replied, parking the jet in the cave under the Mansion. When they got into the Mansion itself, Logan smiled immediately after seeing Jean Grey, who replied the smile. Scott, noticing this, walked next to Grey and kissed her lips. -This is Jean... My fiancé. - He emphasized. Logan nodded, as Bobby Drake and Alex Summers walked to the newcomer. -Hey there, what's exactly what you do? - Iceman asked. -I'm the best there is. - Wolverine rolled his eyes at the teenagers. -I doubt you can do this. - Bobby replied, turning his body into ice. -I doubt you can do this. - Logan replied, extending his adamantium claws from his knuckles. -Material? - Alex asked, looking closely at the claws. -That looks like Adamantium. - Hank McCoy said, walking into the hall. -Dr. Henry McCoy, codename, Beast. - Beast said, holding his hand for Wolverine to shake it. Logan did so reluctantly, pulling his claws back in. -Logan, can call me Wolverine. - He replied, looking away. When Howlett saw Angel walking into the hall he chuckled softly. -What's what you do? - Angel extended his wings. -I fly, if it wasn't clear enough. - -Gotcha. - Logan replied uninterestedly, until Professor Xavier got inside the room. -James Howlett... - Professor X said, nodding. -Now Cerebro can see you... - -Who? And who are you? - -Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. Telepath and I can alter time, create illusions and posses people's minds, yet I do not do that often. It is not ethic. Also, I can read minds, including yours, Logan. I learnt that the hard way last time. - The man presented himself. -Cerebro is a machine created by Dr. McCoy which can detect mutants around the world to recruit them before they fall into evil. - -If you're the good guys, who are the bad ones? - Wolverine asked. Jean handed him a tablet which contained the dossiers of every Brotherhood member. -Creed... - Logan murmured angrily. -You know him? - Scott asked curiously. -He was my half-brother. - Wolverine spat bitterly. -Ouch... - Bobby chuckled softly in the back of the room. -Looks like Mortimer Toynbee is setting up a bomb in an office. - Charles said. -Warren, get everyone out of that building. Jean, show James how we work. He's officially an X-Men now. - -Yes, Professor. - Jean said walking with Howlett and Worthington to the Blackbird. -Why did you send Jean with him? - Scott questioned the Professor once they had left. -You two do not get along. - Xavier said softly. -I was clearly not sending James with someone he does not like on his first mission. - -And he likes Jean? - -At least he will not hurt her. He is not an animal as Creed is, but he has got his temper. - Once they were in the office, Angel quickly got the civilians out, while Jean parked the Jet on the roof. Logan immediately sensed Toad's presence, who was still setting the bomb in the roof, not really aware of anything. It wasn't until Wolverine jumped on him, breaking the roof and falling to the top floor with the bomb that Toad realized the X-Men were there. -T-t-t-t-thisss is the X-Men n-n-n-newest addit-t-ion? - Toynbee asked chuckling. -X-X-X-X-Xavier should be r-r-r-really low on s-s-s-s-staffffff. - -I don't like you, I don't like your color or your f***ing annoying voice, so I'm tearing you apart. - Wolverine said, extending his claws. In a single second, Toad's tongue touched Logan's arm, poisoning him for some seconds. -What the hell?! - -You didn't even pay attention to the dossiers, did you? - Jean asked, gliding next to him from the roof. -Not really. - Howlett shrugged. Grey lifted chairs and desks using her telepathy and tossed them at the evil mutant. Seeing the fight was lost, Mortimer detonated the bomb, pushing Jean and Logan against a wall, before running away. -He got away. - Jean said, standing up. That night, while Jean was taking notes of the battle from earlier, Logan walked next to her in the hall and stopped besides her and whispered his number into her ear smiling. -Why you telling me this? - Jean smiled, getting it written on the notebook. -We will see each other daily... - -That's not enough, sometimes. - Wolverine winked at her, before walking to his room. Gallery Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0009.png|Maximoff twins|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) 07h41m25s184.png|Scarlet Witch|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|Quicksilver|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_Post_Explosion_WXM.jpg|Wolverine post-explosion|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0006.png|"Blocking your mind powers was so easy..."|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0015.png|Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_&_Kurt_(Earth-1010).png|"Thanks for coming, Kurt"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Wanda and Logan|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) SpiralvsKurtandPietro.png|Spiral vs Kurt and Pietro|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Spiral_Kurt.jpg|Spiral vs Nightcrawler|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) QuicksilverNightcrawlervsSpiral.png|Quicksilver and Nightcrawler vs Spiral|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-1010)_0028.png|"What if I don't want to go?"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_WXM.jpg|Wolverine meets Jean Grey|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Logan_Meets_Beast_WXM.jpg|"That looks like Adamantium"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Toad_Wolverine.jpg|Toad setting up the explosives|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0031.png|"He got away"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Jean_Grey_(Earth-1010)_0054.png|"That's not enough, sometimes"|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Utopia Division (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Kurt Wagner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rita Wayword (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warren Worthington III (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alexander Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc